Le pari
by BlackAngel62
Summary: Un pari, rien qu'un petit pari et ce sont plusieurs vies qui se retrouvent chamboulées... HPDM, HGBZ (désolé les résumés c'est pas mon truc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Pari **___

_**Résumé :** Un pari, rien qu'un petit pari et ce sont plusieurs vies qui se retrouvent chamboulées..._

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la géniale J.K.R._

_Cette fic' est une histoire entre hommes donc je n'en voudrais pas aux personnes que cela dérange de passer leur chemin. ;) _

_Je précise évidemment que les livres ne sont qu'en partie respecter enfin je suppose que le préciser ne sert à rien vu le pairing... je précise aussi que j'aime bien les histoires un peu guimauve et je crois que ça se répercute sur notre petit Draco, alors je m' en excuse d'avance. ^^'_

_La fic risque d'être plutôt courte mais je ne voulais pas non plus en faire un Os ? (oui, Je suis un peu compliquée). Voilà, comme c'est la première fois que je publie une fan-fic' (j'ai plus l'habitude de mes propres persos. ) dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) _

Chapitre 1 :

Harry et Blaise étaient tranquillement allongés dans l'herbe et semblaient réfléchir à quelque chose quand Blaise se leva d'un bond et planta un doigt vers le brun une mine très satisfaite au coin des lèvres.

- Ça y est, s'écria t-il, j'ai trouvé !

Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du survivant qui devint rouge pivoine.

- Zabini, tu ne parles pas sérieusement là j'espère !

- Malheureusement pour toi mon petit Potter, je suis très sérieux, c'est ça où tu as perdu. Tu choisis quoi ?

- Je sais d'avance que je n'ai aucune chance Zabini, tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas, ça te ferait plaisir que je perde cette fois ci ?

- Je dois avouer que ça me ferait plaisir mais je ne suis pas un tricheur, si je te le propose, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'il y a – à mon plus grand désespoir- une chance que ça fonctionne.

- Mais bien sûre, moque toi de moi tant que tu y es ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix mais je te préviens que si je gagne -_et vu la chance que j'ai de gagner ça craint mais bon passons, pensa-t-il_ - , ma vengeance sera... terrible !

Harry s'apprêta à partir quand Blaise l' attrapa par le bras.

- Une dernière chose Potter : pas de magie !

- Quoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ? Comme tu veux que je fasse ça sans magie ?

- C'est à prendre où à laisser, tu as... 2 semaine, au delà, il sera trop tard !

Harry se dégagea et après un poli « va te faire voir Zabini », il repartit vers sa salle commune à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Il fallait qu'il se confie à quelqu'un.

- Mione, dit-il penaud après s'être assis aux cotés de son amie, je crois que je viens de faire une énorme connerie...

- Nan ? Vraiment, c'est difficile à croire Harry, ironisa t-elle, encore un de ses paris stupides avec Blaise je suppose ? Mais quand allez vous enfin cesser ce jeu ridicule à la fin ?

- Quand il perdra, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre :

- Et alors, qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ci pour que ça t'affecte autant ? Tu as accepté de sauté de la tour d'astronomie ? Ou peut être même de te jeter sous le poudlard express qui sait, vous avez tellement d'idées étranges tout les deux !

- Nan Mione, c'est pire que ça !

- Pire que de se jeter tout droit vers la mort ? Désolé, je ne vois pas, répondit l'amie d'Harry d'un air désespéré.

- Bon okay, okay peut être pas pire mais pas loin !

- Bon sang mais Harry, accouches une bonne fois pour toute et nous serons fixés !

- Je dois... erk ça me dégoûtes rien que d'y penser, dit-il en réprimant un frisson. Je dois embrasser Malfoy.

- Harry, dis moi que tu n'as pas sérieusement accepté de faire ça ? demanda la Gryffondor à la mine soudain déconfite.

- Je n'avais pas franchement le choix, répondit le survivant.

- Si tu avais le choix Harry, on a toujours le choix ! En attendant, tu t'es fourré dans de beaux draps, je te conseille de ravaler ta fierté pour une fois, de retourner voir Blaise et de tout annuler. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Harry, je te promet que si tu le fais, tu risque de le regretter.

- Évidemment que je vais le regretter, on parle de Malfoy là !

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je te parle d'autre chose mais tu es tellement borné et égoïste que tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte ! Sur ce je suis désolée mais je crois que tout est dit alors laisse moi finir de lire en paix s'il te plaît et ne viens pas me voir tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglée !

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus vers sa chambre laissant derrière elle un Harry complètement déconcerté. Que devait-il faire ? C'était rare que la jeune fille s'énerve contre lui comme ça et il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où c'était arrivé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler à Ron qui se moquerait de lui. Il resta donc seul en se demandant s'il devait vraiment donner un terme ou non à ce pari.

Pendant ce temps là, c'était une Hermione particulièrement sur les nerfs qui se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle des Serpentard.

- Blaise Zabini, tu sors de là tout de suite où je te jure que j'arriverai à entrer d'une manière où d'une autre pour te réduire en pièce !

Blaise sortit de sa salle commune et il se décomposa en voyant la tête que tirait Hermione. Il était certain que si la jeune fille avait pu lancer des flèches empoisonnées avec ses yeux, il serait mort à la seconde où il les aurait croisés.

- Attends Hermione, ne me tue pas avant que je t'ai expliqué.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à trouver une excellente raison même parce que sinon, je ne mettrai pas longtemps à t'envoyer contre le mur et t'y fracasser le crâne _(NDA : vous n'imaginiez pas Hermione aussi violente ? En fait moi non plus, maman j'ai peur !:p ) _

_- _Oh, calme toi, ça va ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé de se jeter sous un train !

- Non du tout, d'après lui, c'est pire ! Je te préviens que si Draco à le cœur brisé par ta faute, je te tue et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable !

- Okay, okay, je me rends, j'avoue j'ai fait une connerie et j'ai agi sans réfléchir mais je ne pensais même pas qu'il accepterait à la base... Et puis d'ailleurs depuis quand tu te soucis autant de Draco toi je peux savoir ?

- Blaise bon sang, c'est ton ami, tu pourrais t'en soucier un peu plus toi !

- Je sais, je sais je suis désolé okay ? Mais il est trop tard maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Que tu t'excuses auprès d'Harry et que vous arrêtiez ces paris stupides !

- Je ne m'excuserais pas, lâcha Blaise, il n'en est pas question !

- C'est pas possible, déséspéra Hermione, mon meilleur ami et mon mec sont aussi bornés l'un que l'autre !

Et sur ce, elle fit mine de laisser Blaise en plan et de se diriger à l'intérieur de la salle des Serpentards mais Blaise l'en empêcha.

- Attends, tu vas où ?

- Je vais parler à Draco, il a besoin de soutien et à cause de toi, ça risque de s'empirer !

- Alors tu préfères aller avec lui que de rester avec moi ?

- Non, je préfère plutôt rattraper tes bêtises que de retrouver Draco en pleurs comme la dernière fois. Tu as beau te prétendre son ami, tu ne fais rien pour l'aider. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que personne ne se rend compte de son état. Il a changé Blaise, il a besoin d'aide !

- Mais Hermione...

- N'insiste même pas, tu mets ta jalousie de côté et tu me laisse lui parler où tu m'oublies, tu as déjà fais assez de bêtises pour aujourd'hui.

- D'accord maman, murmura Blaise entre ses dents en sortant prendre l'air.

Hermione quand à elle pénétra dans la fosse aux serpents. Au début de sa relation avec Blaise, elle avait peur d'entrer dans cette salle mais maintenant qu'elle y était habituée, il n'y avait plus aucun problème. Le plus difficile avait été de persuader les autres Serpentards de tenir leur langue face à sa relation car elle ne voulait pas que quiconque soit au courant, surtout pas ses amis. Elle avait peur de ce qu'ils auraient pu dire. Heureusement pour elle, malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, les Serpentards étaient des personnes de confiance. Elle arriva enfin devant la chambre de Draco. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la manière exacte avec laquelle ils étaient devenus amis mais cela s'était passé plutôt vite. Elle s'est rendu compte en réalité que Draco était une personne très sensible, malgré le fait qu'il le cachait derrière un énorme mur de glace 100% Malfoyenne. Bien sûre en bonne observatrice qu'elle était, elle avait été la première à se rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas bien. Depuis la mort de sa mère, le garçon était devenu distant et beaucoup plus froid qu'avant mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention. On pensait qu'en tant qu'ex-mangemort, il préférait se faire oublier mais il n'en était rien en réalité. Avaient alors réellement commencé leur amitié. Draco avait trouvé quelqu'un à qui se confier et Hermione l'écoutait et faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. La jeune fille avait d'abord était surprise de ce qu'elle entendait car elle se rendait compte que le blond n'avait vraiment pas eu une enfance facile mais elle avait fini par s'habituer et avait appris à le consoler à sa manière. Le plus choquant pour la jeune fille avait été d'apprendre que Draco était amoureux d'Harry. Au début, elle devait avoué qu'elle n'y avait même pas cru. Comment on pouvait être amoureux de la personne que l'on détestait ? Mais avec du temps et de l'observation, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était Harry qui cherchait Draco à chaque fois et que lui ne se contentait que de répondre. Elle pouvait percevoir chaque fois la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, une lueur si petite qu'elle en devenait imperceptible pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle savait que ça rendait Draco encore plus triste de savoir que son amour était à sens unique et sûrement sans espoir mais elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler de peur de lui briser le cœur. Draco était malgré les apparences une personne fragile et sensible et elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit la cause d'encore plus de problèmes. Attention, elle adorait Harry mais il est vrai que des fois, il peut s'avérer exaspérant. Autant que Blaise d'ailleurs avec leurs paris stupides. Celui là plus que les autres. Blaise était le seul au courant de l'amour que portait Draco à son ennemi de toujours il aurait donc du être le dernier à proposer ce genre de chose. La brune ne comprenait toujours pas le comportement de son petit ami.

- Draco, c'est Hermione, dit-elle une fois certaine de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire, je peux entrer ?

- Si tu veux, répondit le blond avec lassitude, enfin je sais pas si ça vaut le coup que tu me vois dans cet état.

- Tu pleures ? Demanda la brune compatissante.

- Voyons un Malfoy ne pleure pas, non en fait, je me fabrique une piscine salée pour me rappeler la mer.

La jeune fille eut un petit rire avant de prononcer le mot de passe que Draco lui avait donné quelques semaines plus tôt et de pénétrer dans la chambre pour y découvrir un petit blond aux yeux rouges et bouffis qui tenait une grosse couverture grise tout contre lui.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle quelque peu inquiète.

Il se releva pour lui montrer que tout allait « bien » mais Hermione n'était pas dupe.

- Tu sais, tu peux parler si tu veux, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Nan, dit-il, pour une fois, ça va plutôt bien. J'ai juste reçut une lettre d'Azkaban, le procès de mon père à lieu bientôt mais ce n'est pas gagné.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas sorti aujourd'hui ?

- En fait... je ne voulais pas croiser Harry... enfin, comme ça je veux dire.

- Hum hum, je te comprends, répondit Hermione. Tu sais, tu devrais commencer par l'ignorer, peut être que ça le ferait un peu réagir à la longue...

- Comment veux tu que j'y arrive ? Nos embrouilles continuelles ont toujours été mon seul moyen de lui parler, si je décide de l'ignorer, je serais coupé de la personne que j'aime.

- Oui c'est pas faux... mais tu sais – et attention, je n'ai rien contre Harry, c'est mon ami- mais il va finir par te détruire Draco, tu es vraiment mal en point quand il n'est pas là. Je sais que je suis la seule à l'avoir remarqué-_ vu qu'a priori, Blaise ne l'a pas vu non plus, pensa-t-elle – _mais c'est quand même là. Règles cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Dis lui ! Peut être que ça déclenchera quelque chose en lui...

- Je n'ai pas franchement envie qu'il sorte avec moi par pitié ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, je voudrais qu'il m'aime vraiment, qu'on partage des choses.

Hermione réfléchit. Comment Draco allait t-il réagir en apprenant le pari qu'avait fait Harry et Blaise ? La Gryffondor ne supporterait pas de voir Draco dans un pire état qu'a présent et les gens finiraient bien de se rendre compte de ce qu'il lui arrive... Il fallait qu'elle lui dise la vérité avant qu'Harry ne fasse quelque chose d'irréversible.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le Pari**_

_**Résumé :** Un pari, rien qu'un petit pari et ce sont plusieurs vies qui se retrouvent chamboulées..._

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la géniale J.K.R._

_Alors d'abord, merci à ceux qui sont passé et qui suivent l'histoire, et un merci particulier à mes première revieweuses _**Kirane66** et **Manoirmalfoys** .

_Sinon, il y a toujours des relations entre hommes donc si ça pose un problème changez d'histoire ;). _

_Donc voilà, le chapitre 2, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même si c'est pour dire que c'est complétement nul tant que j'ai des raisons pour m'aider peut être à améliorer. ^-^ Bon aller, je me tais et je lance la suite... _

Chapitre 2 :

Draco marchait comme un damné dans les couloirs de Poudlard encore plutôt sous le choc des révélations d'Hermione. Il en voulait à Blaise de lui avoir fait un coup pareil, lui qui le pensait son ami. Mais encore plus, il en voulait à Harry d'avoir accepté. Pourtant, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de le faire, s'il gagnait son pari, ce qui était bien possible même si Draco y mettait toute sa volonté pour lui résister, il aurait une très bonne raison pour se moquer encore de lui. Draco avait pris l'habitude à présent. Il ne s'en formalisait plus. Il finissait même par aimer voir le brun l'insulter parce qu'avoir une place de premier choix en tant qu'ennemi d'Harry Potter était encore mieux que d'être ignoré par lui. Un énorme sourire s'allongea soudain sur les lèvres du blond quand le Gryffondor qui hantait ses pensées se dressa devant lui.

- Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es en train de sourire comme un idiot ?

Draco paniqua, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait sourit, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Pourquoi tomber amoureux d'une personne qui vous déteste, il faut être un peu fou non ? Il tenta de trouver quelque chose à répondre mais comme il ne trouvait rien, il se contenta de tourner les talons comme s'il avait décidé d'ignorer le brun. Mais son cerveau et son cœur se liguait pour lui faire faire demi-tour. _« Ne te retourne pas, ne te retourne pas, tu vas tenir » _lui chuchotait une petite voix. Mais il finit par céder et jeta un regard qui laissait paraître toute la tristesse qui était remontée en lui vers le brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Draco, ça va ? Demanda Harry, écoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Ça aurait presque put paraître sincère... enfin s'il l'avait appelé Malfoy, or le brun avait utilisé son prénom et Draco en fut déçu. Pourtant une partie de son être espérait que le brun pensait bel et bien ce qu'il disait. _« Draco, ça n'est qu'un stupide pari, tu ne vas pas te laisser avoir par un stupide pari ! Ressaisis toi bon sang, tu es un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne laisse pas paraître ses sentiments. » _répéta de nouveau la petite voix dans sa tête.

- Écoutes Potter, réussi à articuler Draco après un énorme blanc et beaucoup d'efforts pour se reprendre, saches que pour rien au monde un Malfoy ne se sentirait blessé pour si peu, surtout quand le « si peux » vient de toi, tu crois réellement que tu as le pouvoir de me mettre dans cet état ?

- Alors, répondis le Gryffon, puis-je savoir ce qui te met dans cette état_ Draco_ ?

Il insista fortement sur son nom pour faire réagir le blond qui d'extérieur n'en fut pas troublé le moin du monde.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire Potter ?

- Harry, je m'appelle Harry, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom tu sais !

- Bien sûr Potter, je vais me mettre à t'appeler par ton prénom du jour au lendemain -_parce que tu as fais un pari stupide avec mon ex meilleur ami, pensa t-il_- parce que tu as décidé sur un coup de tête typiquement Potterien que tu devrais m'appeler Draco, répondit-il à la place.

- Bref, revenons en à nos moutons, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu étais sur le point de pleurer i peine cinq minutes ? Dis Harry en se rapprochant dangereusement du blond.

- Potter, être ennemis depuis sept ans ne te suffit pas comme réponse ? Il t'en faut plus peut être ? Alors on va rajouter le fait qu'a peine tu as ouvert la bouche que tu as commencé à me traiter d'idiot !

- Okay, j'avoue j'ai été méchant mais, c'était la première fois que je te voyais sourire, j'avoue que ça m'as touché, tu es mignon quand tu souris Draco.

_« C'est un pari, il ne fait ça que pour le pari, ne rougis pas, Draco ne rougis pas, ne réponds pas, ne fais rien, va t'en avant que ça dégénère ! » _La voix continuait à importuner Draco mais elle avait raison, si il ne partait pas tout de suite, il était certain qu'Harry ne mettrait même pas cinq minutes avant de réussir ce qu'il entreprenait de faire. Draco avait mal que le survivant joue avec lui de cette façon. Parce que lui en avait vraiment envie de ce baiser, il rêvait jour et nuit du jour où il pourrait enfin embrasser le garçon qu'il aimait depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant. Alors il fit la seule chose à faire avant de craquer et laissa Potter en plan dans le couloir avec juste un « mais oui Potter, et je dois te croire ! ». Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Draco était déjà loin. Il était troublé. Il avait lu tellement de tristesse dans les yeux du Serpentard que ça le rendait triste. Il avait presque envie de plaindre Malfoy quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer dans sa petite tête d'aristo, -bien que mignonne, il devait l'avouer- . Draco lui, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, il faillait qu'il parle à Hermione. Cela pourrait paraître étonnant venant de lui, qui aurait pu l'imaginer lui, Draco Malfoy, devenir ami avec une sang de bourbe ? Et pourtant, Hermione était la seule qui le comprenait réellement, Blaise avait beau être son ami, il ne se rendait compte de rien et Pansy... bah Pansy était Pansy quoi, personne ne la changera jamais. Il trouva la brune attablée seule en train de plancher sur ses livres de médicomagie.

- Hermione, demanda-t-il gêné, je... je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard avant d'acquiescer.

- Je... Harry m'a parlé tout à l'heure, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir parlé du pari entre lui et Blaise, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé sinon...

- C'est normal Draco, entre... amis. Et alors, comment ça se passe, ça va mieux toi ?

- Nan, répondit le blond après une légère hésitation, je... je ne sais pas si je vais tenir Hermione, tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point c'était difficile de partir et de le laisser en plan, de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom de...

- Écoutes Draco, je vais être brusque mais c'est peu être le seul moyen de te le faire comprendre : Harry ne t'aime pas, _-enfin si mais il ne le sais pas encore, pensa la brune qui avait compris cela depuis un moment mais qui voulait qu'Harry le découvre lui même- _il joue avec toi parce que Blaise le lui a demandé, il va t'embrasser et après, il risque de te jeter, tu as beau montrer le contraire, je sais que tu n'es pas assez fort pour supporter ça !

- Je sais, mais que veux tu que je fasse ? Hermione, je sais que c'est dur à imaginer mais je l'aime vraiment, comment tu réagirais toi si tu aimais quelqu'un et qu'il te portait soudain de l'attention ?

- Un point pour toi. Je vais essayer de raisonner Harry mais je ne te promets pas que j'y arriverai. Il est aussi borné que toi !

- Hé ! Répondis Draco en souriant.

Et ils partirent tous les deux d'un grand éclat de rire. Draco salua Hermione et partit. Le soir venu, tous se rendirent dans la grande salle et pendant le repas, Hermione essaya de raisonner Harry mais elle savait bien que son meilleur ami était borné et elle n'arrivait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Elle décida donc de changer de tactique. Si Harry voulait jouer avec Draco, elle allait faire en sorte qu'il accepte ses sentiments envers le blond. Elle décida d'en parler à Ron mais elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il réagirait et elle était nerveuse.

- Ron, commença t-elle, je peux te parler seul à seul ?

- Bien sûr Mione mais pourquoi ?

La jeune fille l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle.

- C'est à propos d'Harry. Il a encore fait un de ses paris stupide avec Blaise sauf que là, il s'est vraiment mis dans la merde.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda Ron surpris

- C'est à dire que Blaise lui à proposé d'aller embrasser Draco et il a accepté...

- Blaise ? Draco ? Depuis quand tu les appelles par leurs prénoms Mione ?

- Euh... c'est pas la question, rougi la jeune fille, revenons à Harry.

- Harry ? Tu rigoles c'est une super idée !

- QUOIIIIIIII ?

Hermione n'en revenait pas, est-ce que Ron venait réellement de dire que si Harry embrassait Draco, ça serait bien ?

- Euh... Ron ? C'est bien toi rassure moi ?

- Mione, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore compris toi ! M'enfin ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est amoureux de lui. Je ne dis pas que ça m'enchante vraiment, j'ai même mis du temps à l'accepter mais le fait est que c'est là et que je n'y peux rien !

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle n'était pas encore sûre que c'était bien Ron en face d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça.

- Hermione tu m'écoutes ? Moi je pense que ça serait une bonne façon de faire accepter à Harry ses sentiments pour Malfoy. (il fit malgré tout une légère grimace)

- Tu as raison mais j'ai peur que ça fasse du mal à Draco, Harry peut être bête des fois, s'il lui brise le cœur, je n'ose même pas imaginé ce qu'il se passera pour lui...

- Euh ? Ce fut au tour de Ron d'être choqué, Mione, tu viens bien de dire que tu t'inquiétais pour Malfoy là ?

Oups, la Gryffondor se maudit intérieurement, ce qu'elle pouvait être bête par moment. Considérant le regard mi-choqué, mi-amusé de Ron, elle lui annonça sa relation avec Blaise et la nouvelle amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Draco. Elle ne raconta pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle savait gardé un secret mais elle compris au regard de Ron que ce dernier le savait depuis longtemps.

Je le savais, déclara t-il triomphant, ces deux là sont tellement bornés qu'ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'il... j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça... ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'il sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Sinon, pour Zabini, je te promets qu'on en reparlera, j'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aie rien dit ! C'est bien parce que je dois y aller parce que sinon, tu aurais droit à l'interrogatoire complet !

Hermione partit un peu honteuse mais heureuse de savoir que Ron ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour Harry. Ca n'avait pas été si difficile que ça finalement. Décidant qu'il était déjà tard, elle se décida à regagner sa salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Draco sortait de la grande salle suivit de prés par Harry qui était bien décidé à ajourner son pari et ne plus avoir à entendre le nom Draco sortir de sa bouche.

Draco, attends !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Harry … Potter , se rattrapa maladroitement Draco.

- Je rêve où tu m'as appelé Harry Draco ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêve pour la réalité Potter... tu fais quoi là exactement ?

En effet, le Gryffondor s'était dangereusement rapproché de Draco qui vit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tellement qu'il était sur le point de s'échapper de sa poitrine. _« C'est le pari »_se répétait en boucle Draco mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

- Tu sais Draco que tu es super mignon quand tu rougis ?

Et Draco rougit encore plus. Une seule pensée sembla encore cohérente dans la tête du blond : _« il ne t'aime pas, c'est le pari, ressaisis toi ». _Mais quand Harry s'approcha de lui d'un sourire satisfait, il compris qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ce qui allait se passer. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de sa bouche et son cœur manquait de se détacher de sa poitrine. _« c'est le pari, c'est le pari, c'est... merveilleux » _en effet, Harry venait de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond et c'était comme si un feu d'artifice venait de se déclencher dans son estomac. Une partie encore intacte de son cerveau lui ordonnait de ne rien faire de plus mais tout le reste de son corps en redemandait et sans qu'il ne se contrôle vraiment et malgré ce qu'il savait, il rendit son baiser à Harry. Quand Draco se détacha de la personne qu'il aimait, le souffle court, des papillons dans le ventre et l'envie très forte de recommencer, son cerveau se reconnecta et il se décomposa littéralement. Harry lui semblait extrêmement troublé et il ne disait rien mais affichait un sourire satisfait. Il semblait observer le blond. Draco parfaitement conscient à présent s'en voulait à un point inimaginable de s'être fait avoir. Pourquoi avait-il répondu aussi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Harry sur un baiser et c'est tout ? Non, il avait fallut qu'il approfondisse. C'était certain, maintenant, Harry devait se douter de quelque chose. Les larmes menaçaient de faire surface alors, sans dire un mot, il entreprit de partir. Harry le rattrapa et sembla avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

- Malfoy, attends, tu va où ?

- J'en étais sûre, répondis Draco au bord des larmes. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû, ce que je peux être con !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Malfoy ?

- Malfoy hein ? Tu es content de toi Harry franchement, félicitations, tu as gagné ton pari stupide ! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Potter, je te deteste !

Et il partit en courant dans sa chambre non sans entendre Harry lui lancer un dernier « où va tu » et de lui avoir répondu un « n'importe où mais loin de toi ». Et une fois là, il pleura tout ce qu'il avait retenu. Hermione avait raison, Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il avait pourtant fini par espérer, ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu...

_Voilà, pour le chapitre 2, me tuez pas, ça me fais aussi mal au cœur de voir Dray dans cet état mais ça va s'arranger, bientôt … je crois ;p Non mais vraiment, je ne supporterais pas de laisser notre petit blondinet dans la souffrance. Bref, je me tais encore une fois...:p Une petite review ?* yeuxdeDracobattu... ou de chien battu si vous les préférez à Draco *_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ;) . _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le Pari**_

_**Résumé :** Un pari, rien qu'un petit pari et ce sont plusieurs vies qui se retrouvent chamboulées..._

_**Disclaimer : **Draco est-il gay ? Donc voilà, si ces persos étaient à moi, la moitié des mecs de Poudlard seraient gay ^^' .Bon, sérieusement, tout à JKR évidemment. _

_**Rappel : **Couple Harry-Draco donc, relations homosexuels. _

_Hello, désolé pour le méga retard, c'est un peu le bince au lycée enfin bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie ^^. Encore une fois merci aux personnes qui suivent l'histoire et qui l'ont ajouté en favori, un grand merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir. _

_Pour la question de l'orthographe, j'ai (enfin) trouvé comment on modifie le texte donc, les premiers chapitres devraient être plus ou moins correct maintenant mais bon, je suis pas non plus un as du français donc, si il y en a que ça dérange vraiment, faites le moi savoir et je ferais de mon mieux pour corriger celles que j'ai oubliées. Donc voilà la suite... (pas encore corrigée sinon, ça aurait encore pris 3 jours, je corrigerais plus tard _;)_ ) _

Chapitre 3 :

« Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais, surtout pour un gars comme lui » tentait de se convaincre Draco depuis la veille. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal n'avait pas été d'apprendre qu' Harry ne l'aimait pas, non, le plus difficile avait été la manière dont le Gryffondor avait prononcé son nom avec dégoût à la fin. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom et à peine 30 secondes plus tard, le fameux « Malfoy » était de retour. C'était ce qui avait le plus fait mal au blond. Autrefois, il aurait tout fait pour avoir Harry pour lui, en bon Serpentard mais il n'était plus le Draco Malfoy d'avant la guerre. Il était le Draco Malfoy triste, abandonné, l'ami d'une sang de bourbe, celui qui n'arrive plus à faire de mal à personne. Mais avant, le Serpentard était aussi trop borné pour pouvoir s'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'Harry, ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il l'a compris. Quand il passa les portes de la grande salle en essayant de paraître normal, il croisa le regard perdu d'Harry et ne pus empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Hermione lui lançait un regard désolé et il partit s'asseoir aux cotés de son soit disant meilleur ami.

- Draco, ça va ?

- Tu oses me demander ça alors que tout est de ta faute ?

- Ecoutes, je suis désolé okay ? Premièrement, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait accepter et deuxièmement, si j'ai fait ça, c'est qu'il y a une raison sauf que ni toi ni Harry ne la connaissez pour l'instant. Enfin, troisièment, tu aurais pu le repousser !

- Bien sûr, ne pas avoir Harry avec moin c'est comme si toi, tu étais privé d'Hermione, ou même dans ton cas, privé de sexe serait plus parlant !

- Ouch, fallait le dire tout de suite. Je compatis vieu. Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Mais si tu tiens tant à lui, pourquoi tu n'essayes pas tout simplement de l'attirer ? Tu es un serpentard Draco !

- Je n'en ai plus le courage Blaise, tu as peut être du mal à te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de toi mais au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis plus le même. Mon père est a Azkaban, ma mère est morte, je suis seul et mon meilleur ami n'est pas capable de comprendre quoi que ce soit et pour couronner le tout, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux du garçon du monde sorcier qui m'apprécie le mois ! Je ne suis même pas sur qu'Harry aime les hommes.

- Crois moi ou non, mais je te confirme qu'Harry est gay.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Oula, si tu savais le genre de paris que nous faisons par moment, dit Blaise un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Vaut mieux pas que tu saches comment je l'ai découvert.

- Je veux savoir.

- Non, crois moi Draco, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Draco n'insista pas car à ce moment là, Harry venait de planter ses yeux émeraude dans les siens. Son cœur s'accéléra aussitôt. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, Harry détourna le regard en roulant des yeux. Il se leva, et s'approcha de la table des Serpentard. « Il vient vers moi, il veut peut être parler » ne put s'empêcher de penser Draco. Mais quand Harry se tourna vers Blaise, il déchanta rapidement. Pour ne rien laisser paraître, il se leva et partit directement. Harry, sans se soucier plus que ça de Draco, entama la conversation.

- Alors Zabini, content ?

- Évidemment Potter ! J'espère que tu vas trouver quelque chose d'encore mieux pour moi, j'attends ça avec impatience.

- Je cherche, je cherche, je trouverais ne t'en fais pas. Bon sinon, je n'étais pas vraiment venu pour ça. Enfin, peut être un peu. Tu n'as pas trouvé Malfoy étrange ce matin ?

- Draco ? Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que hier soir, je l'ai vexé.

- Depuis quand tu culpabilises pour ton ennemi Potter, ce baiser t'aurait-il fait quelque chose ?

- Ça te ferait trop plaisir je me trompe ? Enfin bref, non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Malfoy, je veux juste savoir s'il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, il m'a soûlé avec ça presque toute la soirée, il était en pleurs que son Potty adoré l'ait laisser en plan après ce baiser passionné.

A dire, vrai, Blaise disait la vérité mais son ton laissait entendre à Harry que Blaise était en train de tout inventer.

- Très drôle Zabini, tu es à mourir de rire. Donc il n'as rien dit ?

- oh si, il a dit des choses mais je crois que tu ne préférerais même pas les entendre.

Après avoir fait à Blaise un magnifique doigt d'honneur, Harry se rendit en potion à son premier cours de la journée. Pour une fois, il arriva largement en avance vu qu' Hermione et Ron était parti sans lui, il s'était dit qu'il serait ici avec un peu de chance. Mais le couloir était vide. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que des pleurs lui parviennent. Intrigué, le brun suit le son qui l'attire étrangement (_Harry sadique ? Jamais quelle idée ? XD_ ). Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur Draco. « Alors comme ça, se dit-il, Malfoy à un cœur finalement » (_qui veut faire du hachis d'Harry Potter ?^^ _). Il se dirigeai alors à ses côtés avant de dire :

- Malfoy, il t'arrive quoi ?

- Harry... euh enfin Potter? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

- Je cherchais Hermione et Ron. Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Euh... ouais ouais, ça va aller rien d'important, oublie ce que tu viens de voir.

Et il se leva et parti loin d'Harry cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas décider à le laisser partir. Il le prit par le bras et le cœur de Draco loupa plusieurs battements à ce contact.

- Malfoy, si c'est hier qui te mets dans cet état, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterais autant.

- Ça n'est pas ça, répondit Draco sèchement et un peu trop vite pour rester crédible.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Ecoutes Harry, on es censé être ennemis, pourquoi je te dirais tout ça ?

- Tu dois vraiment être mal Malfoy, c'est la deuxième fois que tu m'appelles Harry et tu arrive à en plus caser « censé » dans la même phrase. Tu sais, on peut arrêter d'être ennemis pour cinq minutes !

- Il est hors de question que tu saches quoi que ce soit, laisse moi s'il te plaît.

- Draco, attends, Je... Tu veux bien recommencer ?

- Quoi donc ? T'insulter, partir ou pleurer ?

- Non, je veux dire, comme hier soir ?

- Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout Harry.

- C'est pas une blague, recommence, s'il te plaît.

Et ce fut les lèvres d'un Draco complètement désespéré qui vinrent s'abattre sur celles d'Harry. Draco avait le cœur serré car il savait au fond de lui qu' Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de ce baiser. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il le lui avait demandé mais un autre partie de son cerveau, plus forte lui rappelait à quel point il avait rêvé de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Ses mains vinrent se loger dans le cou d'Harry avant de remonter dans ses cheveux, les lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes. Harry lui ne faisait rien, il se laissait faire, les bras pendants le long de son corps. Les deux garçons se détachèrent quand l'air vînt à leur manquer et Harry plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur d'orage de Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco, rompant ce contact au moment même où il retrouva ses esprits.

Son cœur battait la chamade mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry jouer avec lui. Mais Harry n'était pas franchement en état de répondre. Il avait la respiration haletante et l'esprit à des milliers de kilomètres de là. La veille, il avait ressenti la même chose mais il avait mis ça sur le compte du hasard, surtout qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi embrasser son ennemi lui faisait cet effet là. Mais là, c'était la deuxième fois et il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait ça. Il était perdu quand au fait que Draco ait accepter de recommencer. Pourquoi ? Il voudrait bien lui retourner sa question mais il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en connaître la réponse. A vrai dire, il avait peur de l'entendre. Draco s'apprêta à reposer sa question quand une tornade brune et un belette arrivèrent en courant vers Harry.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione.

- Euh... quoi ? Ouais ouais, génial pourquoi ?

- Tu n'en as pas l'air pourtant, renchérit Ron, tu es sur ?

- Sur et certain, répondit-il avec un regard en coin vers Draco.

- Mouais bon bref, tu as loupé quelque chose Harry, Dean à envoyé Parkinson à l'infirmerie, tu aurais dû voir ça, c'était juste épique.

- Ron, lâcha Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre, il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans ! Harry, tu es sur que ça va ?

Mais Harry était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et ne répondit pas. Le professeur Rogue arriva et les élèves entrèrent dans la salle en silence. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Harry se fit enlever plusieurs point pour plusieurs raisons complètement hors contexte mais il n'y faisait même pas attention. Tous ce qu'il arrivait à penser était qu'il avait embrassé Draco pour la deuxième fois... et qu'il avait aimer ça. Il fixait le blond depuis environ dix minutes quand leur regard se croisèrent, juste un cours instant, mais quand même. Draco détourna rapidement le regard, les joues rougis. Il trouvait Harry bizarre depuis l'épisode de tout à l'heure. Peut être Harry l'aimait-il finalement... non, ça n'est pas vraiment possible, pourquoi Harry l'aimerait ? D'un autre côté, pourquoi lui aimait t-il Harry ? C'était comme ça, ça ne s'expliquait pas.

Les jours passèrent ainsi, avec un Harry perdu et un Draco de plus en plus triste. Depuis leur baiser, Harry semblait l'éviter. Comme s'il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à lui. Il avait même arrêter de l'insulter en le croisant dans les couloirs. Non pas que cette partie lui manquait mais c'était un peu son seul moyen d'être proche de lui et maintenant, ils ne se voyaient que pour les cours de potions et encore. Harry quand à lui avait eu le besoin de se confier à son ami qui s'était empressé d'aller raconter à Hermione ce qu'il avait appris sur Harry et Draco. Hermione marchait, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentard.

- Blaise, tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et Draco juste avant le cours de potion ?

- Euh... Harry à voulut tuer mon meilleur ami ?

- Nan, Harry à demander à Draco de l'embrasser. Je crois qu'il se rend enfin compte de quelque chose sauf que ces deux la sont tellement cons _(excusez son langage ^^ ) _qu'ils ne se parlent plus depuis.

- Hey, c'est Harry qui ne parle plus à Draco, pas l'inverse, intervint (très intelligemment évidement) Blaise.

- Mais on s'en fout complètement ! Le truc est qu' Harry est bien amoureux de Draco et ça en fait une preuve de plus mais tant qu'ils ne se parlent pas, ces deux là ne risquent pas de se rapprocher je te le dis moi.

- Okay, tu as un plan j'imagine ?

- Évidemment, tu me prends pour qui ?

Hermione exposa alors son plan à Blaise. Il était plutôt simple. Le but était d'enfermer les deux garçons dans la salle sur demande et de ne pas les laisser sortir tant qu' Harry n'aurait pas assumer ses sentiments. Blaise se chargea d'envoyer le mot à Harry et Hermione à Draco, les garçons connaissant l'écriture de leur amis respectif. Ils fixèrent la date à deux jours plus tard à 15h en espérant qu'ils ne se trompaient pas et qu' Harry viendrait au rendez vous. Une fois les mots écrit, Hermione se leva pour rejoindre ses amis mais Blaise la rattrapa.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

- Non, du tout, je devrais faire quelque chose de plus ?

- Mais, répondit Blaise avec une maturité impressionnante.

- Ça va, je rigole, répondit la brune en l'embrassant.

_Voilà, la fin du chapitre 3, j'espère que c'est à peu prés correct et encore désolé pour l'attente. Le chapitre 4 sera sûrement le dernier ou bien l'avant dernier je ne sais pas encore mais tout ça pour dire que c'est bientôt la fin. Donc voilà, merci à ceux qui auront tenu jusque là _:p . _Une petite review? _;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le Pari**_

_**Résumé :** Un pari, rien qu'un petit pari et ce sont plusieurs vies qui se retrouvent chamboulées..._

_**Disclaimer : **Draco est-il gay ? Donc voilà, si ces persos étaient à moi, la moitié des mecs de Poudlard seraient gay ^^' .Bon, sérieusement, tout à JKR évidemment. _

_**Rappel : **Couple : On ne change pas un couple parfait (enfin d'aprés moi ^^ ) Harry-Draco donc, relations homosexuels._

_Hey ! Vous m'en voulez si je vous dis que je suis encore en retard ?^^' Enfin bref, désolé, désolé, désolé.. ( dans un animé, vous verriez un tout petit bonhomme avec une goutte sur le front faire les 4 coins de l'écran :p ) je n'ai pas pu poster pour des raisons personelles enfin, je vous demande de m'excuser. Encore un grand merci pour les reviews auxquelles je suis désolée de ne pas encore avoir répondu, faute de temps._

_Enfin me voilà avec des réponses, la suite et fin de l'histoire et bientôt une correction du chapitre 3 qui n'est toujours pas faite. _

_**Brigitte26**: ^^ Surprise. Mais ça n'ira pas jusqu'au lemon parce que premièrement, je suis pas en age d'en écrire et deuxièmement je n'aime absolument pas ça. _

**Kirane66**___**:**__ J'aime bien torturer Draco bien qu'il soit mon personnage préféré donc ils se poseront des questions jusqu'à la dernière ligne :p. _

**Manoirmalfoys**___**:**__ Merci ^^ de toute façon, un Blaise ne loupe jamais son coup :p _

**Akirafye**___**:**__ Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes. ;) _

___**:**__ Merci, vraiment ça m'a touchée de lire ta review ^^. Je suis d'accord, il donne envie qu'on le rassure le Drakychou. Ne te manges pas les doigts, la suite arrive ;) _

_(Je m'excuse si j'ai oublié des personnes, ça n'est absolument pas intentionel donc voilà, grand merci et aux reviews précédente aussi mais je crois y avoir répondu… ) _

_Donc voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaira. _

Deux jours plus tard à quinze heure tapante, Draco se trouvait devant la salle sur demande la peur au ventre mais le cœur battant à deux mille à l'heure. Harry comme à son habitude était en retard et des milliers de pensées se bousculaient alors dans la tête du blond. « et si il avait oublié, et s'il ne voulait plus le voir, et si en fait, ça ne venait pas de lui, et s'il s'était fait posé un lapin, et si... » il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Harry qui arrivait en courant devant la salle.

- Désolé Malfoy, j'étais retenu en otage par la chauv... euh je veux dire par Rogue. Qu'est ce que tu me veux exactement ?

- Moi ? Enfin, tu dérailles complétement Harry ? C'est toi qui m'a fait venir !

- Pas du tout, c'est toi !

- Enfin tu m'as écris que tu avais une chose importante à dire et tu m'as donné rendez vous ici, dirent-ils exactement en même temps en sortant un papier de leur poche.

Caché derrière un mur, Blaise et Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure qu'était en train de prendre la situation, Harry allait tout faire rater. Oui, Harry parce qu'a la base, s'il s'était tu, il serait dejà entré à l'intérieur. Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent alors de faire bouger les choses eux mêmes. Ils murmurèrent sans même avoir besoin de se concerte un sort qui poussa Harry et Draco à l'intérieur de la pièce et verrouillèrent la porte. Ils affichèrent alors un sourire sadique et soupirèrent de soulagement en se disant qu'ils avaient faillit être découvert avant même qu' Harry et Draco soient seuls. Ces deux là sont vraiment trop parano. De leur côté, Harry et Draco se regardaient sans comprendre.

- Malfoy, ce n'est pas drôle, fait nous sortir de là !

- Quoi comment ça moi, ce n'est pas moi qui nous ai enfermés ici que je sâche !

- Parce que c'est moi peut être, s'énerva Harry, tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de m'enfermer dans une pièce seul avec toi ? Nan mais c'est vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je pense je te signale !

Le cœur de Draco se serra, Harry était vraiment trop bête pour comprendre, et il lui rappelait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait à quel point ils étaient censé se détester. Cela lui faisait mal.

- Harry, je suis désolé okay mais ce n'est pas moi , je t'assure, ça doit être l'auteur de ces mots, si encore une fois ça n'est ni toi ni moi. Montre moi le tien !

- Attends, tu m'as appelé Harry là ? C'est quoi cette blague Malfoy ?

- Oh ça va arrêtes de faire ton gamin, on ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester là et j'ai pas franchement envie que l'on s'entre tue alors, on peut au moins arrêter les « Malfoy » et les « Potter » !

Harry se renfrogna. Comment il osait le traiter lui de gamin ? C'est peut être normal qu'il continue à l'appeler Malfoy considérant qu'ils sont ennemis depuis six ans ! Ce n'est pas une pièce dans laquelle ils se retrouvent enfermer qui y changera quoi que ce soit. Okay, il s'étaient embrassés, deux fois... et peut être qu'il avait un peu trop aimer ça pour sa santé mentale mais là n'est pas la question, c'est normal d'avoir le cœur qui s'accélère quand on embrasse quelqu'un après tout. Le fait est que Malfoy et lui se détestent et se détesteraient toujours.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Malfoy, lâcha enfin celui ci, enfin, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire des efforts avec toi !

Il lui tendit quand même le mot qu'il était censé avoir envoyé.

- L'enfoiré ! Lacha Draco

- C'est de toi que tu parles de cette manière Malfoy ?

- Non, fit semblant de ne pas relever Draco, C'est Blaise qui a écrit ce mot, je reconnais son écriture.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas remarqué que ton mot venait de lui ? Ironisa Harry.

- Pas la même écriture, regardes.

Et Draco tendit le mot à Harry qui ouvrit la bouche avec une classe naturellement Poterrienne.

- Harry ça ne vas pas ?

- Hermione, se contenta de dire le brun. Depuis quand ils complotent tout les deux ces deux là ?

Harry se dirigea alors vers la porte et se mit à frapper du poing.

- Zabini, Hermione, venez ouvrir tout de suite ou je vous tue quand je sors !

Il entendit pouffer derrière la porte. Ils écoutaient en plus de ça !

- Ca ne vas pas être possible Harry, cria Hermione hilare, Malfoy à des choses à te dire !

- Quoi ? Demanda le concerné en écarquillant les yeux. Rien à dire moi , sortez nous de là immédiatement !

- Désolé mon ami, renchérit Blaise, ça ne va pas être possible, il est temps que tu assumes un peu ! Et toi Harry, apprends à voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez et arrêtes de faire le gamin juste cinq minutes, tu pourrais peut être voir ce qu'il ne va pas !

Et sans plus d'explications, ils partirent en laissant un Harry perplexe et un Draco qui remerciait Merlin d'être amoureux (okay, raide dingue et complètement dépendant) d'un mec qui n'avait pas l'option *décodage de sous entendus Zabinesque aussi gros qu'une vache dans un couloir*. Ils restèrent donc là pendant dieux seul sait combien de minutes, voir d'heures. L'un en cherchant comment se venger de son ex-meilleure amie et de son a priori nouvel ami et à comprendre ce que le nouvel ami en question avait chercher à dire avant de partir et l'autre à observer un brun un peu idiot avec amour sans que l'autre ne s'en rende compte et à chercher un moyen d'enfin lui avouer qu'il est amoureux (oui... oui... raide dingue et complètement dépendant roh ! ) de lui et qu'il en a marre qu'il l'ignore alors qu'il l'a embrassé il n'y a pas une semaine. Mais aucun des deux n'osa engager la parole et le gros blanc dura plus que ce qu'il n'aurait du durer. Puis, Draco se rappela qu'ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva alors, faisant tourner la tête à Harry, le sortant de ses pensées et se dirigea vers un petit placard d'où il sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu et deux verres.

- Je te sers ? Demanda-t-il alors à Harry qui l'observait.

- Euh... ouais ouais, vas-y !

Le serpentard servi alors deux verres qui les replongea dans le silence. Puis, il en servit un deuxième puis un troisième sans qu'aucun des deux n'eut toujours dis quoi que ce soit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry pour remarquer que celui ci ne se sentait dejà pas très bien.

- Monsieur Potter ne tient pas l'alcool, bon a savoir.

- Je t'emmerde Draco !

- Draco ? Demanda le concerné, son cœur manquant plusieurs battements à l'entente de son nom.

- Cherche pas, suis gentil quand j'ai la tête qui tourne ! Répondit Potter avec un sourire sadique.

- Je vais te soûler plus souvent alors, lâcha Draco sans vraiment réfléchir. Enfin nan, je veux dire que euh...

- Cherche pas tu t'enfonces, rit Harry.

Draco sourit. Ce qu'il aimait entendre son rire. Il était magnifique, tout comme la personne qui l'émettait et il fut d'autant plus toucher que c'était la première fois qu' Harry riait pour lui.

- Draco ? Commença Harry en bafouillant par moment, me demande pas pourquoi je demande ça, on va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool mais pourquoi on se détestes ?

- Tu veux dire pourquoi TU me détestes ?

- Oses me dire que ce n'est pas ton cas ! Le défia Harry.

- Monsieur Harry Potter, je vais peut être vous apprendre quelque chose mais non, je ne vous détestes pas et c'est même très loin de là. C'est vous qui avez décrété que ça serait le cas en première année quand vous avez refuser ma main, besoin d'une piqûre de rappel ?

- M'enfin, et toutes ces années d'insultes et puis ces bagarres et...

- A chaque fois, je ne faisais que me défendre !

Harry n'ayant pas toute les idées claires n'arrivait pas à assimiler les informations qui lui parvenaient, il posa alors une autre question.

- Tu vois quand on s'est embrassé, la première fois, quand j'avais fait mon pari ? P-Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis juste aprés ?

- Tu n'as pas compris hein ? Demanda Draco légèrement triste. Tu t'es servi de moi pour arriver à gagner un stupide pari avec Blaise. Tu m'as appelé Draco, j'étais heureux que tu mettes enfin nos différents de côté puis, tu m'as embrassé, j'ai répondu comme un con et après, tu m'as appelé Malfoy... et j'ai craqué ! Tu sais à quel point c'est dur d'aimer quelqu'un qui vous déteste et qui joue avec vos sentiments ?

- Stooooooooop, pause ! Je suis p'tetre légèrement bourré mais je ne suis pas sourd, tu viens bien de dire que tu m'aimes où j'ai rêver ?

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire, répondit Draco en prenant une couleur rougeâtre, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici, je commence à délirer.

Draco ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris. C'était sorti tout seul et il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ce qu'il dirait. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Harry insista.

- Tu rougis maintenant, donc je n'ai pas rêvé ! S'exclama Harry tandis qu'une joie qui n'avait rien à faire ici l'envahissait.

Et pourquoi savoir que le blond l'aimait lui procurait-il autant de plaisir ? Ca n'était pas normal, absolument pas. Puis, il se rappela de cette même joie qui l'avait envahie quand il avait embrassé Draco la deuxième fois. Le genre de plaisir qui vous fait battre le cœur à dix mille à l'heure et vous donne les jambes qui tremblent. Du plus loin que l'esprit embrumé du brun pouvait se souvenir, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela en embrassant quelqu'un.

- Harry ? A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Draco aprés le long silence qui avait suivit les pensées d'Harry.

- En fait, je pensais à ce que tu m'as dis, répondit-il sincèrement en paraissant parfaitement lucide à présent, et aussi à la fois où on s'est embrassé. Tu sais, je me disais que ça me faisait plaisir.

- Tu veux en être certain ? Demanda Draco un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je croyais que je ne devais pas jouer avec toi...

Il ne rajouta pas un mot parce qu'il fut coupé par les lèvres de Draco qui vinrent se sceller aux siennes. Inactif tout d'abord, il répondit au baiser et quand les deux langues se rencontrèrent, le bonheur qu'il ressentait atteint des sommets. Ils se séparèrent juste assez pour reprendre leur souffle mais Harry passa ses mains dans le cou de Draco et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry releva la tête vers Draco qui plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il put y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Ses yeux gris étaient brillant et Harry les trouvaient magnifique.

- Tu es beau comme ça, dit-il

Draco lui sourit faiblement. Il voulait être plus que beau pour Harry. Il voulait être désirable, sexy, magnifique. Il voulait être aimé. Harry sourit à son tour et reprit la parole.

- Tu sais quoi ? Là vu que je suis à moitié bourré, ça ne compte pas vraiment mais si tu veux je recommencerais plus tard. Je ne suis pas prêt à te dire que je t'aime aussi mais je veux bien faire un essai, ça te dit de sortir avec moi ?

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et ses jambes, s'il n'était pas dejà assis l'aurait lâché tellement il les sentait tremblantes. Ce n'était pas la plus romantique des demandes et il ne savait pas vraiment si le Gryffondor avait parlé sous le coup de l'alcool ou parce qu'il le pensait vraiment mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever.

- On verra ça demain, répondit-il à grand regrets – sa seule envie étant de se jeter sur son brun et de lui crier son amour, quand tu seras sûr de toi, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'impression de profiter. Je crois bien que nos amis ne sont pas décidés à nous faire sortir d'ici d'ici ce soir.

- Je prends le lit ! S'écria alors Harry en se précipitant vers celui-ci.

- Hey ! C'est pas juste ça ! Grogna Draco comme un enfant de 5 ans l'aurait fait.

- On dirait un gosse, dit Harry tandis qu'un sourire mutin se formait sur ses lèvres. On a qu'a partager.

Draco vint alors sans se faire prier se nicher dans le lit et Harry incertain l'entoura de ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi et quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec un gros mal de crâne, il fut surpris de se trouver toujours dans les bras de Draco. Il le lâcha rapidement et se leva tout en tentant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Il n'avait rien oublié mais il se demanda encore pourquoi il avait demandé à Draco de sortir avec lui. Pourtant, ça pourrait paraître très étrange mais il en avait envie. Lui Harry Potter, voulait sortir avec Draco Malfoy qui lui avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux de lui la veille. Il l'avait d'ailleurs un peu vite accepter pour une personne censé le détester mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne se comprenait plus lui même et puis, il se souvint de ce regard que Draco lui avait offert après leur baiser. Si ça n'était pas de l'amour, le blond était sacrément bon acteur.

- Bonjour toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Draco qui émergeait.

Ce dernier lui sourit. Puis, Harry entendit des pas provenant du couloir. Blaise ouvrit alors la porte de la salle sur demande à la volée, sans frapper et apparut devant eux. Son regard se tourna alors vers Draco seul dans le lit puis sur Harry vêtu juste d'un jean loin de son ami et il fut déçu de ne pas les voir ensemble mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. D'un regard entendu, Harry et Draco se précipitèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent au sol.

- Blaise Zabini, tu vas nous donner une explication immédiatement. Et Granger, cria Draco plus fort cette fois ci, tu peux entrer, je sais que tu es derrière !

Hermione apparut alors sur le pas de la porte le dos voûté et les yeux baissés. Draco se tourna vers elle en relâchant sa prise sur Blaise ce qui lui permis de s'échapper. Il s'apprêta à le rattraper quand Harry le retînt par le bras.

- Avant que tu n'ailles les tuer en notre nom à tout les deux, je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai dit hier alors je repose la question. Ça te dit de sortir avec moi ?

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. Et il se précipita sur le cou d'Harry pour l'embrasser. Baiser que lui rendit volontiers le brun.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors, s'amusa Harry.

- Je t'aime, répondit Draco, et je t'en pris, ne me répond pas ! Je veux juste te le dire, je t'aime.

Harry sourit et cachés derrière la porte non loin de là, un jeune Serpentard et une jeune Gryffondor firent de même en criant silencieusement leur victoire.

_Voilà, c'est la fin. Je n'aime pas spécialement la façon dont j'ai écris enfin, je vous laisse le jugement et si c'est aussi horrible que ça en a l'air faites le moi savoir, je réécrirais ;). J'espère que ça vous aura plu et encore désolée pour le retard et s'il reste des fautes dans le texte en tout cas, je me suis beaucoup amusée en écrivant tout ça. Ca à été assez difficile au début, les persos n'étant pas les miens, il faut respecter leur caractère un minimum enfin voilà, j'aurais tenu jusqu'au bout et je remercie ceux et celles qui m'auront suivies. :p _

_Encore désolé pour le retard une dernière fois et un dernier grand merci a tous ceux qui ont participé de prés ou de loin à l'aboutissement de cette fic'. _

_Si quelqu'un souhaite un épilogue, n'hésitez pas à le préciser dans les reviews ou par mp, je l'écrirais avec plaisir. _

_Gros Bisous à tous ;) _


	5. Chapter 5, Epilogue

_**Le Pari **___

_**Résumé :** Un pari, rien qu'un petit pari et ce sont plusieurs vies qui se retrouvent chamboulées..._

_**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la géniale J.K.R._

_**Couple : ** **, homophobes, au revoir !**_

_Alors, tout d'abord, désolé de mon énorme retard (ou de quelques mois) enfin, j'ai pour seule excuse que je n'étais absolument plus inspirée pour écrire, j'ai fais un genre de euh... bloquage ? Enfin j'espère que vous me pardonnez, puis bon, vaut mieu tard que jamais. _

_J'ai aussi répondu aux review assez tard (shame on me) donc, si j'ai oublié des personnes, je suis désolée, encore une fois. _

_Un grand merci aux anonymes qui m'ont eux aussi aidé à progresser, je retiendrais vos conseils pour mes prochaines histoire, ça m'est utile. _

_(Mon Roudoudou : Désolé pour le Rogue, je recommencerais plus * va se cacher dans la cabane hurlante * )_

_Voilà donc cette suite et fin (enfin je dirais) dédiée a tout ceux qui voulaient un Epilogue ou que ça énervait qu'Harry soit un peu con, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^. _

Epilogue :

Quelques semaines plus tard, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard était tendrement enlacés dans la salle sur demande transformée en luxueuse chambre pour l'occasion.

- Il est l'heure Dray, on va être en retard...

- Mmmh... et si on restait là, encore un peu ? Demanda ce dernier en se tournant pour embrasser son copain.

Harry répondit à son baiser avant de se séparer de lui.

- Je n'aurais rien a rester là avec toi mon ange mais je ne voudrais pas que Snape me colle, dejà qu'il m'a encore plus en grippe depuis qu'il sait qu'on sort ensemble alors...

- T'es pas drôle, râla Draco.

Mais malgré tout, ce dernier se leva pour laisser Harry se préparer. Ce dernier, une fois prêt s'apprêta à partir quand Draco l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu n'oublies rien ?

Harry de demanda une seconde ce qu'il voulait dire puis réagis et l'embrassa. Finalement, Draco était vraiment quelqu'un de très démonstratif, bien que ça ne le gène pas, parfois, c'était un peu énervant.

- Je t'aime, murmura le blond contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

Et c'était vrai. Bien qu'au début il était un peu retissant, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il était très facile de s'attacher au blond alors oui, il en était tombé amoureux.

- Pourquoi tu me le dis jamais alors ? Demanda Draco sur un ton doux mais teinté de repproche.

- Je te le dis, je viens de le dire à l'instant...

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, il faut toujours que je le dise d'abord. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu me le dirais... et tu accepterais qu'on dise aux autres qu'on sort ensemble, pourquoi tu veux continuer à la cacher ?

- Draco, on en a dejà parler, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne le fais pas, je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi, c'est juste toute ces histoires, tu sais comme moi que ça apparaîtra dans les journaux, et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Donc tu as honte de moi !

- Draco, soupira Harry, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plait, je tiens à toi, je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi.

Mais il était trop tard, son petit ami avait déjà quitté la pièce en faisant la tête. Harry arriva dans la grande salle, il fut accueillit par ses amis et par Blaise qui s'était assis avec Hermione et lui demanda pourquoi Draco était arrivé en faisant la tête et en le traitant de crétin. Ce a quoi Harry répondit qu'il avait un peu disjoncté le matin et lui avait fait une petite crise de non-affection aiguë.

- En même temps, il n'a pas tord, tu ne lui dis jamais que tu l'aimes, tu pourrais au moins... je sais pas, montrer quelque chose de temps en temps, Draco est une personne qui a besoin d'affection. Si c'est pour te moquer de lui, quitte le, ça lui fera moins mal.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je l'aime vraiment Blaise, ce n'est pas parce que je lui dis pas que je ne le pense pas, je ne suis juste pas comme ça et tu sais, dire je t'aime, ce n'est même pas assez pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Justement, dis lui, tu sais, je connais Draco, c'est un type qui a besoin d'affection. Il ne va pas supporter longtemps de se cacher tout le temps, tu va finir par le perdre, fini Blaise.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Harry se mit à penser à ce qu'avait dit Blaise. Et si c'était vrai ? Il ne voulait évidemment pas perdre le blond. Il était bien avec lui. Pourtant, toute la journée, Draco lui fit la tête et chercha à l'éviter. Cela fit mal à Harry plus que ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Il compris que pour garder son amour, il devrait finir par approuver sa relation. En plein milieu du repas, sous les regards plus que surpris de ses camarades, Harry se leva, lança un « sonorus » afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy – le concerné, (ainsi que tout les autres élèves et professeur présent) se retourna vers la voix familière, son cœur se mettant soudainement à battre plus fort même s'il essaya de la cacher – il y a encore quelques mois, tu étais pour moi ce petit con arrogant qui avait insulté mon meilleur ami, en première année. Tu as été le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré et je t'ai tout de suite détesté suite à ça. Puis, on a passé pas mal de temps à se battre et finalement, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai déconné et c'est là que tu m'as appris que tu m'aimais. Je t'avoue, au début, je n'y ai pas cru, puis finalement, j'ai appris à te connaître, alors je ne te l'ai peut être jamais dis mais c'est seulement pour une raison, je pense que ce n'est pas assez. Même si je te disais je t'aime, ça serait loin de représenter ce que je ressens pour toi, mais si tu y tiens vraiment je te le répéterais, 10 fois par jour même si tu veux alors je le dis, ici devant toute la grande salle, même si j'en ai déjà perdu la moitié, Draco Malfoy, je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point alors s'il te plaît, arrête de me faire la tête parce qu'une journée sans toi, c'est tout simplement insupportable.

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était rapproché d'Harry et souriait niaisement.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dis ? Demanda t-il tel un enfant à noël.

- Bien sur que je le pense idiot !

- Et on ne devra plus se cacher ?

Harry jeta un regard suggestif à la grande salle qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

- Je pense que ça ne servirait plus a rien maintenant, rit-il.

Alors Draco, lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa joyeusement, murmurant des « je t'aime » auxquels Harry répondit avec plaisir.

_Voilà mon petit épilogue, bon en fait je l'aime moyen et ça sens la guimauve à 350 km à la ronde mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même un 'tit peu. _

_Au pire, je mériterais les critiques sur ce coup surtout que je suis super en retard alors je ne me vexerai pas ^^'. _

_Encore une fois un grand merci à ceux qui auront lu jusqu'ici et que je n'ai pas perdu en route, vous m'avez aidé à progresser pour mes histoires à venir et ça fait toujours plaisir. _

_**Pour les reviews anonyme, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre alors je vous dis ici aussi un grand merci d'avance au passage. **_

_Voili-voilou, peut être à une prochaine fois qui sait ? _


End file.
